sbxafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kendrewp
Hi Kendrewp -- we are excited to have SB/XA Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Fishing for help with installation and setup - SB/XA Kendrew I am trying to get this up and running with the PE release as an evaluation system. It does seem to be extraordinarily difficult to get started. It did not help that an unrelated application (Verizon Access Manager) was blocking the default telnet port 23. That took a lot of chasing down blind alleys before it was tracked down. I have the software installed and communicating - sort of. The application starts but I cannot get past the user.id / password prompts. I cannot figure out which piece is wrong. So frustrating. I would appreciate any help. We have a large, heavily customized MasterPack application in dire need of upgrade. This may provide a path to get us back out of the dark ages. My private email is jrodgers@masonite.com Cheers JR --Mycroft99 19:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Theme management. Kendrew I read your article about THEMES. I am puzzled. You mean we have to edit some sort of XAML document! Eeeeew! What happened to the idea of SB+ managing the front-ends to this sort of thing? The content in your example is totally foreign to me. I am just a "basic" kinda guy. XAML is even a foreign concept to me. I have a vague understanding of XML but we do not even use that here. That is why I am keen on getting into this to start peering out of our cave. I still do not see what we have to enter or provide or how? I do not understand the function of that document. Do I just cut & paste your example - with some edits for context? Is that the whole document? I was expecting to create a document (like your third image - the one with Label, Field ....etc. where I fill in the properties of the elements used in the Theme. I still do not see how I change the appearance of a Theme or create a new one. Wouldn't it be possible to provide Theme samples with the PE download so that we can see what they look like and we have something to use 'out of the box'? Or maybe make them available here for download. Playing with an existing example is much more instructive than trying to create something from scratch. It appears I will need the training wheels for a while yet... Cheers JR < again - later the same day .... (must be more patient)> I just found the actual manuals for SB/XA. That will help a lot - especially for this Themes topic. I guess I do actually need to get the hang of this as it seems to be required for the appearance of whatever we are running in SB/XA. However, I hope that we will initially be running on SB 6.1 in character mode until I can get the screens converted to GUI. We have "thousands" of input/output processes. That may allow me to focus on other aspects before I get to these 'cosmetics' issues. Cheers JR Hi JR, At this stage in the life cycle of SB/XA, yes you will need to edit the XAML. There is a new form painter on it's way but you will need to get the official word from Rocket as to when that will be available. As far as learning XAML goes, yes it is not for the light hearted, which is why I created the Wiki so that we can all help each other. Converting character screens is an interesting topic. Most of what you have should in fact come across in XUI fairly easily, however I am sure there will be a couple which give you a slight problem. There are numerous parameters to assist with this process, so shout when you get there. Regards Kendrew SB\XA Communication service not starting Hi kendrewp, Thanks for responding to my post re the above problem. You mentioned it may be due to expiry dates as it's a PE version i have installed. Is there a way around this? Thanks, Iggy. Mmamsa 09:13, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Iggy, no way around the expiry of the PE versions. However there is new PE version due out in the next couple of weeks. Happy Contributing Kendrew SB/XA Wiki Admin ---- Disclaimer: The opinions expressed herein are my own personal opinions and do not represent my employer's view in any way. 01:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC)